High School Life
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Toshiro is called the Prodigy kid in Soul Academy. He skips grade and now is 9th grade. Was also in the band BloodLust. After that he recognized the new girl in the academy. After that he became friends with her even though he is cold-heart to some girls. And many events happened to their High School Life. Sorry if I suck at summary. :S
1. Getting to Know their Life

**Ohayo everyone this is my new story and hope you guys like this. This is a request from this guy name [.Kirito-Sama.] while he was pming me. Okay now let us start this story.**

**Full Summary: Toshiro is high class student or so we called the prodigy kid on 9th grade. And was also in the band called BloodLust. As then he recognized the new girl in the Soul Academy. As then he become friends with her even though he is cold hearted to some girls. And many events happened to their High School Life. Sorry if I suck at summary. :S**

[[.New Story.]]

Chapter 1: Getting to Know their Life

I sighed as me and my buddies are walking to the Soul Academy. Hey guys name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I skipped grades and now I'm Grade 9. I was the school prodigy as fan girls like me asking me on a date and etc.

But I just shook them off. And if you guys were curious why I have many fan girls? Not just my looks but also I was the lead singer of the band BloodLust. It was kind of hard to join them together but we all get used to doing this.

"Finally… I hate walking why can't we just use the limbo?" Our bass drum is Keigo. He is an idiot but we get used to it and also if he talks about girls I smacked his face. Hard.

I heard the man beside Keigo snorted. "Bakayero we gave our driver an off time because his family needs him. And also you should walk more often." Now it was my turn to snort.

That man beside Keigo was my 1st brother Ichigo. Actually not my real brother but our family knows each other. We have history on our own though. As Ichigo and I came friends both of us are now in brothers. Because it kind of make us happy. And yeah Ichigo is also our lead guitarist.

"Well we better get moving. Since our sensei this year is strict though." The one beside me is Renji. He's the Bass on our group. He looks cool to me and sometimes he call me and Ichigo names but we just argue sometimes.

Oh yeah and our also 2nd bass drummer is Chad. He is an emo kid at school but not much of an emo kid. He looks tall than anyone of us. And also his body is unbreakable too. And that made me kind of well… you don't wanna know.

We reached our class and good thing the girls just look at us and etc. While we are going to our seats some of the boy student gave us a glare while others gave us bro-fist and you know man greetings.

I took a sit between Ichigo and Keigo while on our back is Renji also Chad. I put my arms at the back of and lean on the chair. Its cool in this high class.

Well the room clean the tables are together with 3 chairs stick together. Under it you could keep any stuff on it. And there was a name on the side of our chair.

I sit straight but my shoulder was slouch as my right arm was holding my face. Sensei Jake came in and smirked at us. "Mornin' students." He said as we wave.

"Okay since some seats are missing I think the new students will come here in a minute or so…" Jake said as I snorted. This happens all the time. And always being the same class too.

"Wonder who's the new student." Keigo said while I was just scribbling on the notebook. "Whatever. It's just some fan girls that like us." I muttered that my buddies could hear.

Ichigo chuckled and punched my arm that made me move. "Look dude you gotta take the new students as friends before you comment." He said and every one nodded.

I looked at Sensei who said we don't have lessons so were just talking. "Yeah… yeah." I said and Ichigo flashed me a grin. "So anyone guess who is the new student?"

Keigo asked and Renji slapped his face making Keigo's face red. "How should we know. Anyway I think the new students are girls." Renji said as Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"You always thought about the new students as girls but they just turn out to be boys." Ichigo said while me, Chad chuckled.

"So!? But maybe this time it could be girls strawberry." He snickered and their faces were neared but fighting. "Who you calling strawberry? Pineapple head!" He said and I think vein pops coming out. "I hate to break it into you guys but Ichigo your name is meaning strawberry and renji your hair looks like pineapple."

Chad said and both of them looked at Chad in disbelief. I was just reading a book. Novel that is.

'Wonder why the new students are late?' I thought while I was continuing reading the Novel about the Kiyone Wolf with his normal human friend.

[[.Somewhere Else.]]

**Okay guys this is my new story. So please review and review. Hope you like it sorry if hated this. See you guys again next time. ^^**


	2. The BloodLust meets the new girls

**Hey everyone this is my new chapter of the High School Life. So I hope you like this story. Gomen ne if hated this chapter ^^. Let us go on with the story shall we?**

[[.Soccer game.]]

Chapter 2: The BloodLust meets the new girls

"Man… why should I be also in the high class." I muttered as my friends giggled at my reaction. "Well you're not alone." My friend beside me is Rukia.

She also hates high classes and so did I. We sort of have commons you know. And should I introduce myself? Well okay. Name's Momo Hinamori and just regular persons who has talents.

Parents are in Japan leaving me alone with my friends. All of us live in Rukia's apartment since she was alone all of us sleep there. "Ah~ Come on it'll be fun. I heard that there are hot boys in there."

The orange woman hair beside the other girl name Orihime said. I sighed while Rukia shook his head. Her name is Rangiku. She always drink sake with her boyfriend Gin. He kind of creeps me out.

"Will you just shut up! You always think about boys and also your creepy bf Gin." Said Tatsuki and I nodded while Rukia chuckled. I was in between them both.

Tatsuki is kind of like thee boys but some of her are slight girl-ish. And she always protect Orihime from the boys who flirts her. Orihime is a sweet girls. She cheers us up sometimes when there something goes bad.

Oh yeah we were walking around. Since the Vice-president of the high class is escorting us in this school. And after that we went to our class. "Well hope this day gets better."

Orihime said while everyone of us nodded. "Well it can't be helped Orihime. Since Gin and Rangiku forced us to study in this stupid high class.'' Tatsuki said.

I smirked and both of us give bro-fist. "Well come on. I like boys and besides that was before we got sign in. And he cheated on me remember." Ran said and sighed.

"Whatever Ran." Rukia and I said while Ran just keeps whining as me and the others coves our ears. We stopped when the vice knocked on our classroom and there revealed Sensei Jake.

"Oh hey Raymond-san. This must be the new girls." Jake said and Raymond nodded. "Okay then girls this is my stop you guy better get inside." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks again sir for escorting us though." I said and Ray flashed a grin at me. "No problem miss…?" He said and before I got inside with the others chuckled.

"Name's Momo Hinamori sir." I said as I got inside and closed the door behind me. I could see that the boys that are so stupid winked and you know what I mean.

"Class these are the new students please introduce yourself to us." Jake said while giving them a man smile. "My name is Momo Hinamori. You guys don't need to know about me."

I said with an evil smirk as the boys and girls shudder except those boys that are at the back seat. Then my friends introduce themselves as I sit beside the 2 guys while the others are at the back.

I was just going to sleep when someone ruffled my hair and I was now at the chest and I have vein pop coming out. "Kawaii~ hi my name is-" I cut him off when I punched his face and was now lying on the floor.

He sat up and rubbed his face but then smirked. "Ah. Trying to defend yourself. Will you-" He was cut off again when an orange guy kicked him hard.

"God damn it Keigo…" The white hair man muttered. Keigo huh? What a bakayero name. The orange guy smiled at me while scratching his orange hair in nervous.

"Um… sorry about that. That guy you kicked in the face was Keigo. And name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he had a bro-fist and flashed a grin.

"Yeah you too." I said and Keigo come up again but the girls are at the side of me. He went to pass me and hugged Ran with his face buried in her… well breasts.

"Keigo… get out of that!'' White-hair kid hissed but then Keigo shook his head while Ran tried to remove him. "What's up with this kid?" Tatsuki said while also removing him.

I sighed and said move out of the way to Tatsuki. I took Keigo by the collar and pull him harder. He had a nosebleed and put him on his chair. "Looks like you got him cold Ran."

I said while Ran chuckled evilly. "By the way this are my friends. Rukia. Ran and beside her is Orihime and my buddy Tatsuki." I said and the boys wave except for the white hair boy.

"Name's Chad. The red-hair boy is Renji and the guy reading is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Chad said and I smiled.

"Your names are quite familiar. Are you guys the BloodLust?" Orihime said then Toshiro closed his book and was standing with us.

"Yes we are. Are you gonna get autographs or something?" He said with hard voice on his that made Orihime wince and me not. "No we aren't."

We said then the boys have wide eyes. What is up with them? "Wa-wait you guys aren't gonna you know." Renji said as Rukia nodded while crossing her arms.

"Why should we? Yeah we like your band and all. But we're not as you think." Ran said. "You guys are weird than I expected. Looks you guys have many fan girls okay."

Tatsuki said. "But we're not part of those girls." Orihime said while I sighed. I looked at Toshiro who has cold eyes. "What's up with you?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Whatever." He said and class is out. Looks like we have Recess time. We took our bags and I looked at the boys who are still seating. "By the way nice meeting you. See you in the next class BloodLust."

I said to them leaving them in daze as the girls and I went out of the class to the canteen. What a worst day to see those stupid boys. I thought they we're smart enough but no they are not.

[[.Somewhere Else.]]

**Okay guys this is the chapter 2 and I hope you guys like this story. And again sorry if hated ths chapter. So please review and review. ^^ Good night everyone. :S**


	3. Help the BloodLust

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. Happy B-day my friend. Also welcome for the one who request this again. Okay let us now start with this story.**

[[.FootBall Game.]]

Chapter 3: Help the BloodLust

-Toshiro's Pov-

Who are those girls? They're kind of I don't know weird than the other girls in this school. What is up with them. And yeah I was cold at her but the other girls flinch except Momo.

Who am I kidding I don't care about her. I open my bag while looking for my lunch. But when I look inside my food is gone. "Damn it…" I muttered because I forgot my food at home.

I didn't notice that someone put a food bread on my table. I looked up and saw it was momo. "What are you doing here?" I asked and momo chuckled.

"Are you blind or something? Look here's a bread I know your hungry okay." Momo said and I looked at the bread as I opened then eat the bread.

"Thanks…" I said and momo nodded then took a sit beside me. "Why are you sitting beside me?"

I asked and scratch that question. That was to harsh and momo sighed. "If you want me to go out beside you just tell me." She said and I shook my head.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not good at girls." I said. True enough that I'm not good with girls. I heard momo laugh and glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are… The Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't talk to girls. What a wimp." She said and vein pop coming out. "Whatever Mrs. know at all." I said while the side of my lips is tug into a smirk.

"Tch, Mrs. know at all. Hah! Like I know a lot of people snowy." She said and again glared at momo.

"Tiny-tits."

"Bakayero."

"Dumbass."

"Wimp."

"…." I can't think of anything while momo smirked. "Got ya." She said while eating and shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever tiny-tits." We started eating together.

"Hey momo~'' Someone called at our back then we saw Ichigo also Rukia. "Hey guys." Both of us said. "What are you guys doing here **alone **at the canteen." Ichigo said mocking the both of us.

"Bakayero strawberry we are just eating and sitting. And get through this thick skull head I. Don't. Like. Momo." I said and looks like I heard momo snort.

"Who are you calling Bakayero Strawberry!?" Ichigo said and our foreheads met while glaring at each other. But then Rukia pushed us hard as my head bumped the floor.

"Will you guys both of you!? Anyway we just got here. We are just helping you." Rukia said… wait did she said 'helping you.'

"What do you mean 'helping you'?" Momo asked while Ichigo and I stood up. "Since we are getting to know each other. Maybe we could help them with their problems."

Rukia said and we all looked at momo who was laughing with tears also clutching her stomach. After that she stopped laughing so does rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Oh~ you were serious…" Momo said and rukia nodded telling the truth. She stood up and took her bag. "No." She said and we have wide eyes.

Momo started walking away while we are following her. "Come on momo. Please we really got many problems." Ichigo said begging her but she just continue walking.

"And I said no. Look the others said no too. Right?" Momo said facing rukia while she was scratching the back of her neck. "You have got the be kidding me."

Momo said and then rukia laughed nervously. She groaned then start walking again. "Come on momo. They agreed and were only waiting for you."

She said and momo stopped walking. She sighed. "Fine, whatever lets just get this over with.'' Momo said and Rukia hugged her.

"Thanks so much momo. Okay after class we go to your house since it's just at the corner of school." She said and momo face palm.

"Fine. But can you guys wait for me. Coach Kenpachi needs me for the game." She and shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever." I said. "Well I gotta go to the history. See ya rukia, Ichigo and snowy." She said and I growled. "See ya later tiny-tits." I said and momo hit my skull.

"OW! What was that for!?" I said and she chuckled. "For calling me tiny-tits snowy."

Momo said and I was about to talk when she was gone. "Ohh~ Dude you got burn by a girl." Ichigo said while Rukia chuckled and glard both of them.

"Shut up will you guys. I gotta go." I said as I flash them a wave and they went to their separate ways. This is gonna be a hell day than I thought.

[[.Lol.]]

**Okay this is the new chapter. Sorry if hated this and please review and review. G"Night everyone. ^^**


	4. Help the BloodLust 2

**Yo everyone new chapter. Since nobody is reviewing this fine by me. Let us now start reading okay guys.**

[[.Soccer Help.]]

Chapter 4: Help the BloodLust 2

-Momo's Pov-

Since my class is done. I went to the girls room at the Gym. Coach Kenpachi was a friend of my father. My father was a champion at soccer. He thought me how to.

I was once in the team 'Soul Reapers.' I didn't study that time. I stopped at Grade 6. But then after that I continued. Also I didn't know this is where the Soul Reapers are too.

After I was done changing my clothes. I got my bag and went in the Gym. As I went in there were boys and I narrowed my eyes. 'Really Kenpachi!? Seriously!?'

I thought into my head and sighed. I put the bag down and went beside Kenpachi. "Oh there you are momo. Just in time." He said. Looks like the boys are having exercise.

"Ok everyone stand up." He said and everyone did what Kenpachi said. "Ok everyone. This is Momo Hinamori. She was the only girl who knows how to play soccer."

He said as I nodded but then all of them laughed. "Oi! Quiet down everyone! Why are you laughing!?" He asked frustrated then everyone stopped laughing.

"Sir… momo is a girl! Maybe she is just joking!" He said still laughing except the other boys. Kenpachi gave me the ball as I took it.

"Don't underestimate momo boy. Momo why don't you give them some tricks." He said and I nodded.

I let go of the ball as it bounce on my foot. 3 to the left then 5 at the right. This time I made the ball higher enough… as I twirl while the ball hit my shoes and went straight at the goal.

I dust off my shorts and looked at them all. They have wide eyes then this one boy clapped and then the others.

"Okay I got to admit. You're pretty cool!" Said the boy and I scoffed. "Whatever." I said then the boy that talk to me have wide eyes. "Oh! Burn dude!"

Everyone of them said but then stopped as Kenpachi whistled. "That's enough. I called momo here 'cause we are getting out of the place. So… momo here will teach you some tricks. Understood."

He said and everyone nodded. But I didn't notice that my friends were watching me. "Man… she really is good at soccer." Ichigo said and everyone of them nodded.

"She got the hits too." Chad said and again everyone nodded. "Well since all of our parents agreed. We could go at momo's house." Orihime said.

"But will momo get angry?" Renji asked and Tatsuki scoffed. "Nah! You'll guys have to explain why you guys need **that**." She said and the boys nodded.

"Whatever you say Tatsuki. I doubt that tiny-tits will get angry at your ideas." Toshiro said and Rangiku blinked. "Tiny-tits…?"

"Yeah both of us call names… since we don't get along. Well that's awesome for the both of us." Toshiro said and Tatsuki sighed. "Whatever you say… but my guess that you guys will get to know each other."

She said while Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "Look that's not gonna happen okay." He said and lean back at the chair.

[[.Done Practicing.]]

I took deep breathes. "Finally… I am done here." I said while drinking my water also throwing some water at my body and hair. I went to the girls bathroom and changed into comfortable.

Just shirt, jeans that reach my shoes like covering it, point sneaker shoes too. I covered my hair that is attached at my shirt. Hood to understand it.

I took my bag and looked at my clock. 6:00 pm still early in the night time. I opened the door and was about to go out of the Gym when the guy that I burn was at the front. Smirking.

"Nice game you got there momo." He said and rolled my eyes. "What do you want… Kiddo?" I said and you know why I called him Kiddo. Because I don't know the name and 2 he just reach my shoulder last he looks like a kid.

"1st of all my name is not Kiddo. Name's Jeon call me J for short. And 2nd mind if I get your number sweetie."

He said and I crossed my arms while scoffing. "Ok nice game back to you J. And why do you need my number?" I said and J flashed me a grin.

"Well since you know a lot of skills mind if you help me at the house?" He said and I sighed. "Fine. I'll give you my number." I said as giving my number.

"Thanks for accepting. Catch you tomorrow sweetie." He said and was about to kiss my cheek when one hand stopped him. J pull away and looked at the hand it was from Toshiro.

"What are you doing J?'' Ichigo asked. Huh maybe they have been watching me. "Who cares strawberry. Peace out. Bye sweet peach." He said and went out of my way.

Ichigo was about to punch him when I stopped him. "Leave him be. We gonna go at my house or not?" I said and they all nodded.

"Nice game you got there tiny-tits." Toshiro said when he reached me as we were walking first. "Thanks snowy." I said smirking when he have a vein pop coming out.

"Will you stop calling me snowy, tiny-tits." He said and I glared at him. "And will you stop calling me tiny-tits snowy."

I said and our faces were near each other as we glare each other and growl. "Ok… guys you look like fighting as a couple." Orihime said as they all laughed and we have blushed on our cheeks.

"We are not perfect for each other!" We both said together and they yeah yeah like that, whatever.

"God Damn it… why would J need me." I said and Keigo shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe 'cause he likes you. And J wants to be your gf." He said.

I looked at Keigo and I laughed. "Dude are you sure?'' I said getting serious as Renji nodded. "Momo did you give him your number?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why would you even give your number to him?'' Chad said as I shrugged shoulders. "He said he **needs **me to teach some of my skills." I said but everyone sighed.

"Fine just be careful. He always do that to other girls. Like flirting…" Ichigo said and nodded. "Don't worry about me." I said then we reached my house.

"Hey what was that!?" Everyone said especially Toshiro. They all jumped on another as Toshiro was at the top. "Why are you guys acting like that?" I asked and Ichigo was pointing at the bush who is shaking.

There was an alpha wolf dog. They all are scared and shaking. The eyes glowed red and it pounce at me. "Momo!?" They all said as the wolf was near at me and licked my cheek.

Making me laugh too. They all blinked at me as my wolf's body is now out of the shadows. Her name is Jenna. She has a orange fur while her stomach also hind legs are white also under her tail.

She has brown eyes and also a orange scarf. She is a good girl. "Hey Jenna… ahha… stop it girl… ahha… that tickles."

I said as I sat up while her tongue is out with a happy smile and wagging tail. She barked and I ruffle her fur. "Next time if you do that don't scare my friends." I said and she nodded.

"Guys get out of whatever you guys are doing." I said and they got separated. Jenna moved around me while her tail is also moving at my leg. "I though she was wild!"

Ichigo said and all of us laughed. Jenna went to Toshiro. Toshiro looked at Jenna as she was rubbing at his pants. He kneeled down and ruffled her fur. I smiled as she lick his cheek that made his laugh.

I didn't notice that the others were looking at us. "Ayieee!" Everyone said and I was snapped. "Shut up!" I said but then I started laughing.

"Come on in." I said while Toshiro is holding Jenna. I opened the door. And they got in while Jenna went out of Toshiro's arms and went at my room.

"I'll go change free to be at my home." I said. "Thanks for agreeing helping them momo." Orihime said and I nodded.

As I was done finishing wearing my house wear I went down. And wait I didn't notice that they brought there instruments.

"Hey why are there instruments with you?" I asked and Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "We have been holding them when we came here." He said and I face palm.

Rukia and Ichigo jumped as there was another bark. They both looked at each other and pull away as me and the other laugh. They looked at the stairs where a blue wolf just like Jenna's fur. Were playing.

"Another dog?" Renji said as the blue one jump on his lap and Renji chuckled. "Whats his name?" Tatsuki asked as she was soothing his fur.

"His name is Hyourinmaru… I was taking the both of them. But I think I also got one of those. Maybe." I said and they looked at me.

I blinked as I was now pinned with my friends. "Please give us one of your dogs!" They all said and so does Toshiro. I chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, okay. How about tomorrow. You guys should get home its already 8." I said when I looked back at them. All of them are holding sleeping bags and like a sleepover.

"Woah. Wait why are you guys holding that?" I asked and Keigo chuckled. "We'll be sleeping here. Since tomorrow is Friday and you could help us tomorrow!" He said running at me but then I punched his chest.

You know why? He will just run hug me also. Like what he did to Ran. I sighed. "Fine… you guys could sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"Hey. I'll sleep also at the couch." Said Toshiro and I nodded. The others went at my room. Ichigo, Chad will be sleeping at the 2 couches that was on the room.

Renji and Keigo sleeping on the floor. Tatsuki beside Renji. Orihime and Rangiku will sleep on my bed. While Rukia will sleep at the end of the bed.

I took 2 pillows and covers for the both of us. I closed the door and went downstairs. As I went down I saw Hyourinmaru and Jenna playing with Toshiro who is smiling.

It was nice having him smile. But why is he so cold toward me sometimes. I'll just shrug that off first. "Oi snowy." I said as he rem ove that smile and faced me.

I throw the pillow and also the cover at his face. He groaned and I chuckled. I took the other couch and lay on it. The lights were off as the bathroom door was open with the light on.

"Hey tiny-tits that hurt." He said and again I chuckled. "Whatevere boner." I said and he also lay at he couch. "Idiot don't call me a boner."

"And stop calling me tiny-tits idiot." I told him back. Jenna went at inside the cover beside me as I hugged her.

"Goodnight Jenna." I said as she yawned and nuzzle beside me taking my warm. Where's hyourinmaru?

I looked at Toshiro who have wide eyes when hyourinmaru sleep inside the covers and beside him. He chuckled and soothed his fur while he put his face on his shoulder.

I was about to sleep when someone called me 'tiny-tits.' "What now Toshiro?" I said and he smirked.

"G'night tiny-tits." He said and closed his eyes but then I shake my head while chuckling. "You too snowy." I said and I sleep while hugging Jenna.

[[.Is this boring? Please answer this.]]

**Please review and review this story. And mind if I ask something? Is this story boring or why aren't you guys reviewing. Please answet this. Thanks ^^.**


	5. Help the BloodLust: Mission Accomplish

**Hi everyone this is my new chapter and hope you guys like it. ^^ So please answer the question that is on the chapter 4. Thank you.**

[[.Learn the music.]]

Chapter 5: Help the BloodLust: Mission Accomplish

-Toshiro's Pov-

I yawn but I was still laying down on the couch. I blinked as it cleared and looked beside me. Hyourinmaru was sleeping peacefully and I smiled.

I ruffled his fur making him yawn and smiled at me. "Morning sleep well." I said and he licked my cheek making me grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

I fold the covers and fix the pillow. I was about to get in the shower when I saw momo. I kneel at them both. I smile at tiny-tits. Momo look peaceful though.

And she is different from those girls. But why am I acting cold at her… maybe I should ask the girls… I went in the shower and clean my body..

After taking a done shower… looks like that tiny-tits is up. When I went at the kitchen. The others have towels on their neck while the girls hair are wet except momo.

Who has its towel on her neck too. Hyourinmaru and Jenna are eating at the corner of a wall. "Yo!" Renji said with a grin on his lips as I grin back.

"Hey." I said and took a sit beside Renji. Momo gave me the food. "Thanks tiny-tits." I said while smirking and I yelled when she hit me with a hot pan.

"OW! What was that for!?" I said and my face was met with a bread I took it and glared at momo.

"For calling me tiny-tits. Snowy." She said while eating on the counter. "Whatever dumbass." I said and I got hit by the hot pan again. "Stop calling me names. Snowy."

She said and I laughed. "Like hell I'll not stop." I said and she growled. 'What an idiot.' Momo thought in her head.

"So momo… about the dogs." Orihime said and momo nodded. "Just go to the garage if you guys are done eating." She said as I gave her a lazy wave while the others nodded.

[[.Done eating breakfast.]]

The others went in the garage. Except me and Tatsuki. I was washing the dishes while she is drying it. "Ne? Toshiro why are you so cold to momo than us?"

Tatsuki asked and I shrugged my shoulder. "Im not sure. You guys are easy to understand but momo… it is kind of hard to explain." I said and I heard Tatsuki chuckled.

Both of us stop for a little while. "Look Toshiro don't act so cold on other girls." She said and I quirked an eyebrow on her. "Why? I act at some girls who are like you know what I meant."

I said and she nodded as Tatsuki crossed her arms on her chest. "Look Toshiro… I suggest you be nice to momo. She's a great friend on our gang. Her parents died when she was just 5."

She said and I looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know?'' I said and start again cleaning the plates and so did I but the conversation is still continuing.

"Momo and I were friends when we were 5… her parents were murdered. When we heard the news she kept crying and crying. Until then… she reached 7 and gave up already. She just kept her distance in us…

Momo and me live together. My parents accepted her as my adopted sister and she was cool with that. As we grow up my parents need to have a job vacation. So I gave her our house and good thing I live with Ran."

She said and we are done cleaning the dishes. As we are leaning at the counter.

"Toshiro… is it okay if you stop fighting with momo? I know you don't mean those cold words to her." She said and I sighed but then smiled at her. "I'll try to."

I said and she smiled. "Come on we better check the dogs." She said and I nodded as the both of us went in the garage.

[[.Garage.]]

"Hey momo." I said and she flash me a sweet smile that made my heart go soft. "Hey Toshiro."

"Dude thanks for giving me a dog now I won't be alone!" Said Renji as their now dogs are playing each other. "And thanks for giving them names."

Ichigo said and Momo smirked as he gave her bro-fist. All of the dogs looked like Jenna but with a different fur and without scarf.

Renji had a dog name Zabimaru. It had tattoo's like his. Ichigo and Rukia had black dog but Ichigo's had a scar on the left eye. While Rukia's has white lines on the right ear.

They got tag names. Shirayuki and Zangetsu. Huh cool name though. Orihime got a pup that I don't know who's parents were. Its name was Sora.

Tatsuki laughed when her now dog lick her cheek as they both were playing. Her dog was man. Though its shepherd dog. Name is Albert.

Keigo well… he didn't get one 'cause he hates dog. And no offense dude but why does he hates dog? Oh well.

I took a sit beside momo who was now on the tree beside the 2 dogs. Oh yeah we were now outside having fun at the yard. Keigo was alone sleeping at the house. What a sober… Lol!

"Hey momo." I said and she looked at me with a shock face. "Dude why are you calling me momo. Thought you are cold towards me."

She said and my face got soften but then smiled. "Look momo… I'm sorry. I didn't know why I do that to you…" I said and she looked at me then hugged me.

I hugged momo back as she smiled. "I understand Toshiro. And sorry for calling you snowy and other names." She said and I nodded as I pull away.

"Its okay momo. And sorry for calling you names too. By the way you're the coolest friends I have in my entire life though." I said as I grin and she giggled.

Jenna and Hyourinmaru bark as they lick my face as both of us laughed. Jenna went at momo's lap while soothing her fur.

"Hey Toshiro would you like to keep Hyourinmaru?" She asked and I have wide eyes as the dog have a happy face and a wagging tail.

I smirked and looked at momo. "Okay. I think its best to keep hyourinmaru." I said and both of us chuckled.

"Hey about the help thingy what do you need?" She asked and sighed as I ruffle my bangs.

"Well is it okay if you girls help us with a new song…? We are now getting out of lyrics." I said and she have wide eyes but then put her hand on the chin.

She smiled while I quirked an eyebrow. "Well…?" I said and she nodded. "R-really!?" I didn't notice that the others were at us and again she nodded.

"Of course I will help your band." She said and I hugged her while all of them laughed. "Thanks so much momo for everything you have done us."

Ichigo said while momo flash a grin at us and so did the girls. "No problem. Its what friends do right?" She said and all of us grinned.

"Of course!" All of us said as the dogs bark and we laughed. I looked at the sky. I looked at everyone who is now playing with their dogs as momo with Jenna also Hyourinmaru who is talking her.

'I guess Tatsuki really knows momo. And she is right and so did I… guess being friends with her is now bad at all…' I thought as Hyourinmaru and momo called me.

I smirked and played with them.

[[.Yehey!.]]

**Okay this is the new chapter. Please review and review this chapter. I never got once a review. ^^**


	6. New Music for the BloodLust Band

**Hey everyone this is my new chapter and please hope you like it. ^^**

[[.Hello everyone.]]

Chapter 6: New Music for the BloodLust band

-Momo's Pov-

"You guys aren't what now?" I asked as the girls scratched their heads. "We aren't gonna go back at our house."

Rukia said as an aura surrounded me and they shudder especially the boys. "What's the reason!?" I said getting frustrated. "Eh… ano…"

Renji said and I was about to open the door when Rukia spoke. "When you were helping the guys. We were talking until then we kind of said we don't have parents at home. And we got this house of yours as a sleep over until our parents got back. And also a good place to make a song too."

I stop at the door but then lean on it. I narrowed my eyes at them and sighed. "Why didn't you guys tell me." I said and Toshiro scoffed.

"Who cares tiny-tits. And told you guys that this dumbass will get angry." He said and good thing there's a book.

I throw the big book at Toshiro. As he stumbled at the floor hitting his head and face. "Ittai! What was that for!?" He said and I glared at him.

"For calling me dumbass and tiny-tits and thought we were friends already?" I said and he chuckled. "Just teasing you tiny-tits." He said and it was my turn to smirk.

"Hahah. Very funny snowy." I said. "Fine I'll let you guys stay here until school.'' I said and everyone smirked.

"Anyway about the lyrics mind if we start now?" I said and the boys nodded. We were now at the garage. I was just getting my electric guitar and also notebook then bullpen.

[[.Garage.]]

I took a sit beside Toshiro as they were now playing with their instruments. "Ok. We could start now. What song do you guys like." Rukia said as Ichigo put his chin on his guitar.

"It could be mix of emotions like when you lose your brother and something like that." He said and gave rukia a paper while taking down notes.

"What kind of emotions?" Orihime asked. "Like missing your friends, sad something like that." Renji said while leaning at the wall.

"But since… all of us are helping maybe we could make a happy song.'' Renji said and all of us nodded. "What happy song?"

Tatsuki asked. "Like those fan girls for example." Toshiro said and took a note at that. "Okay that's all we need." Chad said.

Actually I wasn't listening. I was asleep. But then someone hit my head. Hard. I glared at Toshiro who's smirking and I punched his stomach that made him groan.

"Anyway… who's the one gonna make the song?" Ichigo said I yawned then the girls looked at me. "What are you guys looking at?"

I said and have wide eyes. "You have gotta be fucking kidding me." I said and Tatsuki was now standing at me. "Come on bro. You got the skills of making music."

She said and I huffed. "Whatever. I'm not good at lyrics." I said faking and the girls chuckled. "Yeah right. Come on momo you said yes yesterday."

She said. "Yes because Toshiro was so **nice **at me. By faking it." I said and he let out a tongue. "You guys know how to make a song either."

I said and they laughed. "Look momo. I know how to play guitar, Ran drums. Me keyboard so does Tatsuki. Orihime bass guitar."

Rukia said and glared at her which she just wave at me lazily. I was about to go out when Toshiro hit me with the notes that Rukia and Tatsuki about the song.

"What now?" I said and he face me. "Come on tiny-tits. You said yes and now you do it. They said you know how to make a song." He said and glared at snowy.

"Fine… lets try it then." I said and they nodded. I looked at the notes of their new song. Huh… no offense they want a rock song and with their emotions.

I took the bullpen from Rukia and started writing the new song at the yellow paper.

[[. 10 seconds later.]]

"Done." I said and put down the stuffs. "That was faster than I though!" Renji said and took the paper reading it. "What can we say. Momo is an expert at making songs."

Rukia said and I lazily wave my hand at her. "Not true." I said but then Ichigo chuckled. "Come on momo you finish that only 10 seconds."

He said and I sighed. "Hey Momo how do you play the tune of the song?" Renji asked and I took the paper. I turn on my guitar as I was sitting beside it.

[[. The tune of the guitar: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BUBZ21CN9Xk.]]

After I was done everyone of them was shocked. "What?" I said but then I was tackled down as the boys except Toshiro who still have wide eyes hugged me.

"Man dude that is the awesome tune!'' Renji said as he helped me up. "Yeah…" Chad said as they gave me high 5. "Arigato~ Momo-chan~ Give me a-"

I cut him off when Keigo was almost at my chest as I hit his head hard. That made him go cold. "Dude you have got to stop doing that." Ichigo said and all of us laughed.

Toshiro was now in front of me with that stupid smirk on his face. "I got to admit tiny-tits you got skills." He said and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks for the compliment snowy." I said and he chuckled. "No prob. tiny-tits."

Both of us glared at each other and face near too but fighting way. I growled as vein pops come out of our heads.

I pulled away and crossed my arms. "Can we now go on." I said and he nodded.

"Okay since Ichigo and I saw you play the guitar what about the bass drums?" He said and gave Rukia the song and she nodded.

She went at the drums and started playing as both of us smirked. [[. watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=bWMXF-J_YKQ: Drums of the tune.]]

As rukia stopped Renji and also Keigo clapped. "Hey Chad your gonna play the bass right?" Rukia asked and he nodded.

"Its just like the electric guitar." I said and gave us thumps up. "Now that the song is done. Who is gonna sing?"

[[.Toshiro's Pov.]]

Ichigo and I raise our hands and momo nodded. "Here since some of your guys already know the tune and so do you bet you should know start practicing."

She said and I nodded. "Hey come on momo thanks for helping us here." Ichigo said and so does the boys nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's the least I could do for you guys."

She said and I nodded. "Hey dude can we join the girls singing with us?" Ichigo whispered at me and I looked at him.

"What are you saying Ichigo?" I whispered him back. "Look Toshiro the girls help us make a new song. Let's join them."  
He said and sighed.

"Fine. You tell it to them." I said and I just said that because Ichigo will just force me too. As I looked at them they nodded. Ichigo hugged Rukia who is laughing.

They really do make a cute couple. But I think they're just friends. They went tiny-tits and she blushed.

'What's going on with her?' I thought as at the corner of my eye looking at them. "I don't know… I'm just shy to sing guys…" She said but Renji was at her side.

"Come on momo you helped us and we will give you a chance to sing at the stage."

He said and momo scratched her neck. "Well…?" Orihime said and she smiled. "Fine… I'll give it a shot…" She said and I have wide eyes.

Ichigo hugged her while the dogs barked and so did Hyourinmaru. I stood up and crossed my arms. "So she is gonna sing with us?" I asked and Ichigo nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." Both of us said and then the others shook their head. "No we're not. While me and the others are playing instruments some of the parts will be singing into us."

Orihime said and well come to think of it. Looks fair to me though. "Okay we could pair up with the others. I'll copy the lyrics." Tatsuki said and we all nodded.

"Eh~ I'm not good pairing with partners. Toshiro should choose one." Momo said and scoffed. "Not me Ichigo will do it." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine… give me a paper and pen." He said as gave him the thingy. "Okay here are your partners. Sorry if you guys hated those who is beside you."

He said as we all looked at the paper that he wrote. "You have got to be kidding me Ichigo." Both of us said.

Ichigo-Rukia

Renji-Chad

Orihime-Tatsuki

Keigo-Ran

Momo-Toshiro

"Well I'll be damned Ichigo…" I said and he laughed nervously. "Here you go guys… since I heard that my partner is Orihime…" She said and we borrow one paper.

"Okay since momo got the names on it… we could start recording it okay.'' Ran said and we all nodded. "K. I'll get the recorder."

Ichigo got the recorder as we are now in places. "Never know you can sing tits." I said and momo huffed.

"Whatever. Oi! Ichigo got recorded started yet?" She said and nodded. "Okay start playing in 5… 3… and go!"

Ichigo said as the others played the guitar, electric or bass. So does me, Ichigo and momo. Then turn the drums playing with the guitar. Now here's the lyrics.

**[[.Ran and Keigo.]]: Shiroi Ihayon O mimi ni ate sukoshi niya tto shite aizu suru.**

**[[.Rukia and Ichigo.]]: Shimikonda kono ondo ga doa o nokku shita shunkan ni afuresou ni naru yo.**

**[[.Momo and Toshiro.]]: "Mada mienai?" Me o korashite nozomu soudatsusen.**

**[[.Renji and Chad.]]: Ano hi choucho shita nouri kara "Ima da torimodose" to kooda ga naridashisou**

**[[.Renji, Ichigo, Keigo, Chad.]]: Itoshikute, tsurakute, sekai o kiratta hito no.**

**[[.Renji, Ichigo, Toshiro.]]: Hidoku rirujin na "kousei".**

**[[.Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, Keigo.]]: Koutei shiteicha mirai wa umidasenai.**

**[[.All.]]: Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron datte. "Tsuremodose" "Tsuremodose" mikadzuki ga akaku moeagaru. Saa saa, koodo o zero de kizame souzouryoku no sotogawa no sekai e oobaa na kuusou sensen e.**

**[[.Rukia and Ichigo.]]: "O-saki ni douzo" tte shita o dasu, yoyuu butta mujaki na me.**

**[[.Toshiro and Chad.]]: "Hora deban da pasuwaado de" me o semashita jajauma wa tomaranai.**

**[[.Ran and Keigo.]]: Mou yoru ga fukaku naru "oksama" nara moeru enchousen.**

**[[.Momo and Tatsuki.]]: Gyakkyou guai ga kuuru daro? Nemurenai ne madamada hora hayaku! Hayaku!**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: In-tenpo de shisen awasete…**

**[[.Rukia.]]: Hai tacchi de biito ga naidaseba…**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: Kangaetecha osoi deshou?...**

**[[.Ran.]]: hora nokkattekou ze…**

**[[.All.]]: Ze!**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Wan koodo de shisen o awaste…**

**[[.Chad.]]: Buttonda guruuvu ga uzumakeba…**

**[[.Renji.]]: Joudan janai mieru nazu…**

**[[.Momo.]]: Sono hai-endo no fuukei no sukima ni…**

**[[.Momo, Renji, Orihime, Toshiro.]]: Saa dou dai, kono atsusa mo surechigaisou datta kachikan mo.**

**[[.Momo, Renji, Orihime, Keigo.]]: "Warukunai kana" me o hiraki, te o toriattara.**

**[[.Rukia, Toshiro, Ichigo, Chad.]]: Angai chiipu na kotoba mo aikotoba da' tte iiaeru.**

**[[.All except Keigo.]]: Sukoshi dake mae o mukeru…**

**[[.Ran.]]: Shounen shoujo, mae o muku yureru enten sura kibouron datte. Omoidashi, kuchi ni dasu fukashigi na deai to wakare o.**

**[[.Orihime and Momo.]]: "Nee nee, toppi na sekai no koto sanzan datte waraitobasetanda."**

**[[.Momo.]]: Aizu ga owaru…**

**[[.All.]]: Shounen shoujo, mae o muke kuramu enten kibouron datte. "Tsukamitore" "Tsukamitore" to taiyou ga akaku moegaru. Saa saa, kooru da. Saigo ni shiyou saizen-saku wa sono me o mihiraita. Oobaa na mousou sensen kanjou-sei no mebiusu no saki e.**

[[.After the recording and music.]]

"Wow that was a great song and voice everyone!" Keigo said and we all laugehd especially toshiro.

"And momo nice voice you got there." Toshiro said as momo quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks… and again why are you nice to me?" She asked and Toshiro.

"Kind of hard to explain but when you sing that song maybe I could understand you. Mind if we get along again." He said and momo nodded.

"Just promise no more calling names Toshiro." She said and he nodded."Finally… you guys fight like grade 3." Ichigo said and we laughed then the others came.

"Looks like the music is save from this CD." Orihime said holding and waving the CD. All of us smirked as we heard a yawn. We looked at our dogs as we laughed softly when all the dogs cuddled at each other.

Orihime gave the CD with the cover of the BloodLust to Toshiro. He nodded and looks like the other slept on the garage with the sleeping bags and covers.

Momo and Toshiro laughed as they took the sleeping bags on the garage. Both of them sleep beside the dogs. Jenna went to Toshiro and hyourinmaru went beside momo sleeping.

Toshiro looked at the both of them sleeping peaceful while Jenna slept. He lay at the bed and hugged Jenna who is now at his shoulder.

[[.To be continued.]]

**Hey guys. Hope like it sorry by hating it though. So please review and review. ^^**


	7. BloodLust turn into Starish!

**Ohayo everyone! This is my new chapter and sorry if you guys hated it. Thanks for reviewing the other chapters. ^^**

[[.Lets get it on!.]]

Chapter 7: BloodLust Band turn into Starish!

-Toshiro's Pov-

I yawned as momo and I are walking from P.E. "Sleepy again?" Momo asked while I chuckled. "Yeah… yesterday in the morning I went to the mail box and pass the new song… then exercise… then you know the rest."

I said and momo was turn to chuckled. We went to put the bags down on the bathroom as we change. "I wonder why Kenpachi called us all the time."

Momo said as we were waiting for Kenpachi. "Who knows." I said and she shrugged her shoulder then the door open and saw Orihime.

"Hey guys~" She said and both of us wave at her. "Hey Orihime." I said. "What brings you here?" Momo asked and Orihime nodded. "Yamamoto-sama told me that you guys will teach the boys in soccer."

She said and I quirked an eyebrow. "Is Kenpachi sick or something?" She nodded. "Not Exactly sick… he got beaten by some boys or gangs. Well… good luck then. See you guys later."

She said and we smiled at her. "Well… looks like we can't keep waiting then." Momo said as passing me the ball while I caught it with my foot. "Ah."

I said while both of us smirked. "Allright Soul Reapers line up!" She shouted as they were now at the front in the line.

"Eh… momo-kun where's Kenpachi-san?" One boy asked. "He got beaten up by a gang or something… since you guys are now ahead on the game. We'll teach you guys some tricks."

She said and I nodded. "New ones or old one sweetie?" J asked and I glared at him. "New ones. Its hard but don't push yourself guys if you can't do it."

She said and all of them nodded. "Okay try practicing the old ones then I'll show you the new one." Momo said and they took each one ball as they started practicing.

"Hey momo why do they call you momo-kun?" I asked and momo giggled. "Eh… well they are thinking that I am one of the guys not one of the girls. So I just accept them calling me kun."

She said and I nodded. "But are you okay calling J you a sweetie?" I asked and she crossed her arms while sighing.

"I am pissed off calling me that name. I'll talk to him later." Momo said and again nodded. "Okay guys line up beside Toshiro. Here's the new tricks."

She said as the boys line up beside me. She got the ball and was jumping when it was bouncing on her foot. Her right foot pass it on the back of her left as it bounce on the edge of her shoes.

All of them have amazing face and I got interested. She twirl around and it was now at the point of her shoes. She run while it was bouncing on her point shoes.

When she is almost at the goal. She made the ball higher and we all gaped. She jump also higher and kick the ball lower as it reached at the goal. She was at the ground when she twirled.

I smirked and she stood up. "That was awesome momo-kun!" One boy said as everyone nodded while momo shrugged her shoulders. "Now if you guys can do this practice it at home.."

She said and all of them nodded. Momo was sitting at the chair resting while I was helping the boys how to pass the ball at each other without losing the ball on their foot.

"Okay guys. Time's up. Need rest for the game tomorrow. Good Luck." Momo said and the boys nodded and said good bye to us. One of the guys took our autographs too.

Me and momo changed clothes we were about to go home when J block our way. "What do you want this time J?" Momo asked and he smirked as he lean on her face.

"Come on sweetie be nice to me. I was the one who won last time that's why you teach me right. And now I want you to come at my house." He said and momo pushed him away.

"What is it again? Help the new one. Every time I show some tricks you would just listen to music and not listen. I won't help you this time." She said we were about to walk when he pin her at the door.

"Come on sweet peach… you're a nice person and had a nice body… I could just fuck you… come one momo… teach me." He said and I took him by the shoulder as momo glared at him.

"Look dude don't force my buddy there." I said and J smirked at me. His fist met my cheek and momo run at me. "You okay?" She asked worried and I nodded.

Blood went out at the corner of my lips and I spit some out. "Tch. What are you her lover. Dude she only like you as a friend and so do you."

J said and I glared at him. I run to him and punched his stomach as he groaned and I kneed his chin as he was stumbled on the ground.

He stood up and kick my legs making me fall. I closed my eyes when he got the bat wherever he got it. But I didn't fell it…

I opened one of my eyes but then I was shocked. Momo was hit by J. J had wide eyes. Momo was at the front of me… sitting at my lap. When J pulled the bat away… blood went out of her head.

J was about to hold her when I saw Ichigo and Chad kicked his head. "You idiot! What you do that for!?" Rukia said and kicked his stomach and so did Tatsuki.

"I-I w-w-wasn't thinking… I-" He was cut off before Ran spoke. "Shut up idiot! You tried to kill Toshiro but you killed momo! Get out!" She shouted and run away.

"Guys…" Momo whispered as she fell but Ichigo and I caught her. "Damn it…" I said and gripped her shoulders… her blood got worse as it ooze out…

I ripped my school uniform and tie it on her forehead. "Where's J?" The teachers and with the principal asked.

"We got him sir." Sensei Kyriako said as J was in his arms. "Unohana get momo in the clinic and J come with us." He said as I carried momo at the clinic the others following me.

[[.At the Clinic.]]

Me and the others are waiting outside. While I was spacing out. "Toshiro calm down…" Keigo said and I looked at them.

"How can I calm down!? When momo got hit by me! I shouldn't just leave her!" I said and Ichigo shook his head. "Toshiro it wasn't you that hit her. It was J."

He said and I sit beside them. "I know that… but it was my fault that he got hurt." I said and Rukia patted my shoulder. "Toshiro… it wasn't your fault okay… you tried to protect momo from that jerk J."

Rukia said and I looked at the others who nodded and smiled. And I smiled sadly. "I guess you guys are right."

Unohana went out and all of us stood up. "How's momo Unohana-san?" Tatsuki said as she smiled. We don't know if this is sad or happy?

Again the door open and all of us shock face but was surprised. Was momo who has a bandage on her forehead and smile on her face.

"Momo!" I went to her as both of us hugged each other. I pull away and Renji hugged her but raising her up making us laugh.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone. Momo's head is good and it didn't damage her brain or anything though." Unohana said.

"Arigato for saving momo." Rukia said and she nodded. "Your welcome." And went out of our sight. "I thought you were gone."

I said and she giggled and kissed my cheek that made me blush. "I'm not… and you save me from J." She said and hugged me. "But you got hit not me."

I said and she chuckled. "We both suffer from his attacks and its not your fault that you got hit okay. Remember that snowy." She said and I chuckled and hugged her again.

"Yeah I'll remember that tiny-tits." I said and everyone laughed. "Next time you do that again momo. I am so gonna freak out."

Tatsuki said and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take that note of yours." She said and Tatsuki laughed while shaking her head.

[[.Out of the clinic.]]

"What a day… good thing that stupid J is gone for good." Keigo said and Ran nodded. "Yeah but the problem is that he is a captain. Now who's gonna lead."

Ran said as all of us nodded. "Toshiro could be the captain." Momo said and I have wide eyes. "Nah. Its so uncool that I should be the captain." I said and everyone laughed.

"Come on Toshiro… its time for your dream to come true. And you were also good at coaching the boys." Momo said and well maybe I could try.

"Fine… I'll just sign in the papers." I said but Renji chuckled. "Already dude." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him but then smirk.

"You know I was gonna say yes huh." I said and he smirk back. "You really are a sneaky dude. I like your style!"  
I said as both of us gave bro-fist and everyone laughed.

Ichigo's phone ring and looked at him as he took it. "Hello this is Ichigo Kurosaki from the BloodLust band."

He said and we all laughed from his enthusiasm. Ichigo put it on the speaker so we could here.

"Ah… Ichigo good thing you pick I heard the new song of yours… and you know how I felt..?"

"You like our music." Renji said.

"Like it? Really?'' Our manager said and we have sad face.

"I Love it!" He said and all of us laughed and chuckled.

"And who are those girls in the song too?" Manager-san asked.

"Oh they're our friends… there name's are momo. Ran and Rukia. Also Tatsuki. Orihime too." Keigo said and I could see that the manager is nodding.

"Ah… impressive names now may I ask who compose the song?"

"It was momo of course! She is one awesome girl dude!" Ichigo said and we all laughed softly.

"Yeah yeah Ichigo. May I speak to momo." He said and momo went in the speaker.

"Hello sir. This is momo." She said.

"Ah… momo I can see that you've got talented skill too… and a very rocking song too!" He said as momo and the girls chuckled.

"Well thank so much sir for loving the boys music." She said and I chuckled with a smirk.

"You mean **our** songs. You guys are in it though." I said and she giggled. "Okay I'll accept that." She said and all of us boys hummed in agreement.

"Okay, okay. Now back to you momo. As I was saying since you helped my boys here. And I could feel the emotions on that song… and had a beautiful voice too…"

"Why thank you sir. But what are you trying to say?''

"What i'm saying is mind if you could join the band with your girls?'' He asked and all of us have a surprising face but was with joy.

"Uhm… I don't know…" She said and the girls whined. "Come on momo this is our dream. It could come true!"  
Tatsuki said.

"Yeah come on momo remember what Ichigo said. If you have a dream it will come to you!" Rukia said. "Yup." Ichigo said.

"So what do you say. Come to join in?" I asked and she scratched her head but then smiled.

"Okay." She said and I raised momo up as both of us laughed and I hugged her.

"Excellent momo-chan. But boys and girls… you have got to change the name. It kind of looks weird to me.."

Manager said and we all hummed as if we agreed. "How about Renji's band!" He said moving his hand and there was his name.

And Keigo slapped him. "Idiot! That's your name!" He said and he laughed nervously.

"Hmm… how about The managers Band kiddos!" Manager said and we all sweat drop. "Sir it doesn't make any sense."

Rukia said and he sighed. "I guess your right… so any names." He said and momo smiled.

"How about Starish." She said and everyone nodded. "What does the theme of the name mean?" I asked.

"Well it means friends. And wishes that came true. And some good meaning too." Momo said and we all nodded. "What do you say sir?"

Tatsuki and Orihime asked at the same time. "Well it is a good name. Goodbye BloodLust. Hello Starish!"  
He said and we all laughed.

Ichigo hang up and we all put our hands together at each other. "Hello Starish!"

[[.To be continued.]]

**Okay everyone. Hope you guys like this story and sorry if hated this. Please review and review this chapter. ^^ Night everyone!**


	8. Maji Love Everywhere!

**Hello everyone this is the new chapter and hope you guys like this chapter. Let us now start with this story. ^^**

[[. Nico Nico Chorus.]]

Chapter 8: Maji Love Everyone!

-Toshiro's Pov-

Yup a wonderful day for our band! This day is awesome. Well our parents are back it was nice to but today is our summer! And as for that all of our parents except Momo accept the invitation that we will have a concert on the Karukara Mall!

Yup our days is getting better though. Me and the others are here in my house. We were at the dance stadium. It had are picture and the new name also the old ones are there too. But there is a room for the big mirror.

There is also a record studio. You will know what it is like when we will get there. We were done composing the song too. Now the only thing left is the dance.

Momo and the girls were teaching us to the dance steps since they will play the instruments we will do the music and etc.

"Okay… that's it for now. Do you guys already the steps." Ran said and the boys nodded. "Okay take a rest first while me and the girls think of the song okay."  
Momo said and I shrugged. "Hey guys check this out~" Orihime said and have one glove that had light on the sides and made a star.

"Woah!" All of us said as she drew and then disappear. "Orihime where did you get that?" Tatsuki asked and she giggled.

"Actually I made it by myself. We could use this for the boys!" She said and all of us nodded. I guess I was right this day couldn't get any worse.

"And I'll do the clothes!" Ran said and again we nodded. We don't mind will do the clothes. She is an expert at clothes.

"And done with helping the boys with the steps." Tatsuki said. "I'll do the video for the background." Rukia said and again we grin and nodded. "I'll just make the tune for our song." Momo said and boys nodded again.

"Hey can I help?" I asked and momo nodded. I went to sit beside her and was done making the lyrics only the tune.

"Hmm… so what tune do you like Toshiro?'' She asked and I put my hand on the chin. "How about like we were happy to met friends. And also new happy days too."

I said and she nodded. I put my hands on the floor then make a tapping sound. Soon momo was turn to tap the pencil on her notebook. Both of us looked at each other then tap.

"Hey this could be the tune." She said and I nodded. "Looks good on it too." I said and we stop tapping. All of us were at work too.

"Hey guys this is the lyrics and tune of the song too." Momo called out as they heard the both of us played bass and guitar also singing.

[[.After done practicing.]]

"Wow. You guys look awesome!" Ran said as we were wearing what she gave us. [[. It looks like the shirt of the ending of Uta-no prince-sama 1000%.]]

"Thanks so do you guys too." Keigo said as Chad nodded. "Well everything is set up. We better get on stage good luck you guys." Momo said and I nodded.

"You too." I said as they went in and there was a loud roar of applause and screams. "Oi! Guys get in it already!" One man said and we got in it.

"And now you all have been waiting for… the new band! Let us give it up for STARISH!" The host said as everyone shouted and applause.

We went out as shadows covering us then the girls played their instruments and was out of the shadows. While we are singing we did the dance steps that made all of them applause and screamed.

**[[.All.]]: DOKI DOKI De Kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY EVERYONE!**

While we were singing and gloves glowing Rukia's editing on the video also on the stage amaze the audience.

**[[.Toshiro.]]: Are you ready?**

I said giving the girls a smirk and a wink. And so did the other guys did that and greeted by the scream also applause.

**[[.Renji.]]: Are you ready?**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Are you ready?**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Are you ready?**

**[[.Chad.]]: Are you ready?**

**[[.All.]]: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. **

**[[.All.]]: Saa Let's song! Yume wo utao (Let's shout!). Sora ni utao (Let's go!). Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou. Mirai no chizu wo (Yes, yes!) kimi to egakou. Kono REBORYUUSHON! (We are). Ikimashou (STARISH!). Ai wo Change the star. Check it out!**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou.**

**[[.Renji.]]: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou.**

**[[.Renji and Toshiro.]]: Docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU.**

**[[.All.]]: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE.**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Naze ka?**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Kimi de.**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Afureteru.**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Kokoro.**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Sawagu.**

**[[.Ichigo and Keigo.]]: Fushigi na RAVE.**

**[[.Chad.]]: Mada minu seiza wo.**

**[[.Renji.]]: Futari de tsumuide.**

**[[.Chad.]]: KISU yori.**

**[[.Renji.]]: Sugoi.**

**[[.Chad and Renji.]]: Uta de sekai wo tsukurou.**

**[[.All.]]: Saa Let's Dance! Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!). Sora ni odorou (Let's go!). Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi was OK? Ikkai kiri no (Yes, yes). SUPESHARU jinsei. Kyoukasho ni wa (We are) nottenai (STARISH!). Ai wo Change the star. Check it out!**

**Koyoi Wa Hora Futari de 1000% LOVE!**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Nana-iro no KONPASU ni.**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: Uh honey jibun dake no. Brand new melody.**

**[[.Ichigo and Toshiro.]]: Mitsuketa yo "Rashita" tte YATSU.**

**[[.All.]]: Dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE!**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Tsuyoku.**

**[[.Chad.]]: Hibiku.**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Knocking on the mind.**

**[[.Chad.]]: Believe heart.**

**[[.Keigo.]]: Soshite.**

**[[.Keigo and Chad.]]: Tokihanatsu SING!**

**[[.Renji.]]: Otokogi zankai.**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: ORION koete.**

**[[.Renji.]]: Niji yoru.**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: Kagayaku.**

**[[.Renji and Toshiro.]]: Hana wo sakasemashou.**

**[[.All.]]: Saa Let's PIISU!. Yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!). Sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!). Nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka? Hyakumankai no (Yes, yes) shippai datte. Kono RABU PASHHON (We are). Kujikenai (STARISH). Ai de Chang the star.**

**[[.All.]]: Imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo datte Kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara.**

**[[.All.]]: Saa Let's song! Yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!). Sora ni utaou (Let's go!). Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou. Mitai no chizu wo (Yes, yes) kimi to egakou. Kono REBORYUUSHON (We are) ikimashou (STARISH). Ai wo Change the star. Check it out!**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: Koyoi wo hora futari de 1000% LOVE!**

[[.After the Song.]]

When I sang the last part everyone shouted as the girls went to us and hugged each other. "Thanks everyone! Hope you like it!" I shouted at the mic and greeted by the screams.

We went at the backstage and took a sit on the floor. The girls chuckled as we pant, taking breathes. "You guys got the hit better than the practice." Tatsuki said and Keigo.

"What can we say boys got a higher voice than the girls." He said and Ran slapped the back of his head. "Hey that hurt!" He whined. "Well you should've had said that since we did **all **the special stuff."

She said and the boys except Keigo nodded. "Fine…" He grumbled. "Well anyway you guys did great back there." Momo said and I chuckled.

"Yeah… we could've done it without you guys though." Ichigo said and all the girls grin. "Hey STARISH. You got many fans needed there."

Our manager pointed at the door. The girls helped us up and went to our huge fans though. "Mind if you sign?" Ask one girl. And I kneeled down to carry her on my head.

"What's your name?" Momo asked and the girl smiled. "My name is Ashley." She said and the band smile. "Here you go girl." Momo said passing the CD which all of us sign it.

**Go make your dream come true sweet Ashley! –Beat the drums Renji!**

**Have a nice day Ashley-chan. Make your family and be good girl –Ran**

**Hey Ashley! Hope you like our song today! Have a good day! Love you as a friend too! –Ichi and Ruki**

**Nice to meet you Ashley. Hope you like our song. –Chado~**

**What's up Ash? Hope you like our new song! Be are number 1 fan always! –Keigo**

**Hey Ashley! Have a nice time with your family and hope you like our song too! –XoxoMomo**

**Yo ash! Do you like the song we wrote. Well hope you like it! Thanks for being there too. –Iceboy!**

"Thank you so much momo-chan!" The girl said and I put her down when her parents were there. "Thank you so much for signing." The woman smile and we smiled.

"No problem Sir and Ma'm." I said while are band is covering us up by signing the CD's. "Hey Ashley why don't we go inside the car."

Her mother said as Ashley nodded but then wave at the both of us. We smile and wave at her. "Um… Toshiro-san and Momo-san mind if we made a request.."

The man said and momo nodded. "Of course sir anything for our number one fan too!" She said and the both of us chuckled. "Well… you see Ashley is b-day tomorrow… and mind if you guys sing for her."

He said and I nodded. "Of course sir. We'll tell it to our manager." I said and gave him 3 tickets. "Here. This is for the front seat. Take it as for the request."

"Arigato Toshiro-san. Momo-san." He said bowing at us. "Please sir just call us momo and toshiro." I said and he nodded. "And who do you want to sing with?"

I asked and he put his hand on the chin. "Well… since you and the guys sing already… could it be the girls turn to sing…?" He asked and momo nodded.

"Of course sir. We will keep this surprise better for your daughter." She said and the man nodded as wave at us. And we wave back.

After that we talk to each other and the other agreed and so does our manager. We change our clothes and we were greeted by our parents.

"Nice performance you got there Toshiro." My dad and I smiled. I looked at momo who smile at us and was about to walk away.

I took her by the arm and was at my parents. "Mom, dad this is my friend Momo. Momo this are my parents." I said and she bow at them.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Hitsugaya." She said and my parents smiled. "Please Momo call us Jushiro and Claire." Dad said and she nodded.

"We really thank you for making his band here make there dreams come true." Claire said while momo nodded.

"It is the least the girls can do for the boys here." Momo said and I nodded. "Well Toshiro… we will see you again in the concert… see you." Jushiro said as both of us wave at them.

"What you do that for?" Momo asked and I smile. "I could see that your lonely and well I want you to talk to my parents. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

I said and she nodded. "Its cool man. By the way thanks for letting us stay at your house." She said and I nodded.

"No problem." I said as me and the others are walking at my house. "So the girls are gonna sing for the special girl huh." Ichigo said smirking.

"Well yeah it is the girls turn to sing. And it is fair too." Renji said and we all laughed. "Anyway good thing the dogs are doing fine at the house."

Chad said and all of us nodded. "Anyway I'll think about the song tomorrow right now… I am so tired to think." Said momo while yawning and stretching.

"Same here too." All of us said and we talked while walking at home. 'Looks like this days are getting better and better. Being with my friends makes me happy though.'

I thought in my head as I turn off the lights at the house as the others already slept.

[[.To be continued.]]

**Okay guys this is new chapter. Sorry if you hated this story and all. ^^ please review and review. G'Night everyone!**


	9. I'll Remember you Ashley!

**Hi everyone this story is now almost over and I hope you guys like this story. Sorry for hating it though. And thanks for reviewing dude ^^. Anyway please review and review. I always check on my stories if anything in new. ^^**

[[.New Song!.]]

Chapter 9: I'll remember you Ashley!

-Momo's Pov-

I sighed as looking at the sky on the roof. I wasn't at my home at Toshiro's. Just got out of the window and here thinking of the song for the b-day girl while looking up.

"…." While I was looking at the sky I was remembering my parents. When I was in different age. At 5… well my parents died… but past is past I have to remove the things.

I sighed for the 2nd time and lay for a while at the roof. I was just gazing until someone lay beside me and guess my mind its Ichigo.

"Hey momo. You alone?" He said chuckling and I was smiling. "Yeah. Where are the others?"

I asked as Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "Getting some things for the b-day girl and also Ash's parents too." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"That girl is very lucky." He said and I nodded. "I guess wonder what song she like…" I said and Ichigo chuckled and looking at the sky.

"Hey I remember once I got a gift from my parents and young sisters." He said and I looked at him. "Your older huh." I said and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah kind of brings back memories. Hey maybe you could make a song that she have kind of parties." He said and yeah that could too.

"You just gave me an Idea dude." I said and started writing the new song while Ichigo helped me with the tune. "Hey guy~"

Someone shouted and we look that Toshiro and the others are down. We went inside the house and got out again. "Hey guys." I said and they wave at us.

"Got all the stuffs for the girl eh." Ichigo said smirking and all of them nodded. "Looks like our concert will now start at 5." I said and they nodded.

"So what's the tune of the song?" Tatsuki asked and we all went at the recording studio…

[[.At the Concert.]]

"Thank you everyone for liking this music." Ichigo said and went to seat beside me.

"Hey everyone we got a special person. And today is her birthday. May we call Ashley and her parents." I said and they stood up as the audience clapped.

Ashley sat at my lap and beside Ichigo was her parents. "Happy birthday Ashley!" All of my friends and I said as Ashley smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" She said and Rukia nodded. "Before we sing do you want to say something for your parents?"

Ran said as I gave Ash the mic. "Uhm… well. Papa, mama I am really happy that my favorite singers and the band will sing for me this b-day. And also thank you for being there with me all the time… I love you Ma, Pa."

She said as the audience were in awe while her parents have tears and smile on their faces. "Do you have wish?" I asked and she nodded.

"I just wanted to be happy and so does my parents. This is my best b-day ever!" She said and we laughed softly. Ash gave me the mic and I nodded.

"Okay Ashley we made this song for you and we really hope you like it." I said and she face me while I was singing. Rukia and Tatsuki played the keyboard. While the others played guitar also electric guitar.

The boys were playing the instruments too. While me and the girls sing that we composed for the b-day girl.

**[[.Momo.]]: It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change.**

**[[.Rukia.]]: Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always.**

**[[.Ran.]]: You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything.**

**[[.All.]]: I'll remember you,  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
No matter what you're goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you.**

**[[.Orihime.]]: I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways.**

**[[.Tatsuki and Momo.]]: You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything.**

**[[.All.]]: I'll remember yooooou,**  
**And baby that's forever true**  
**You're the one that I'll always miss**  
**Never thought it would feel like this**  
**I'll be there for yooooou,**  
**No matter what your goin' through**  
**In my heart you'll always be, forever baby**  
**I'll remember you.**

**[[.Momo.]]: If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
Be a doubt in your mind…  
**

**[[.Rukia****.]]: 'cause I'll remember you, you  
I'll remember you,  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you…**

**[[.All.]]: No matter what your goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you…**

**[[.Momo and Tatsuki.]]: Forever baby… I'll remember you…**

[[.After the song.]]

When the song was done everyone clapped especially the special persons. After we were done singing we wave at them and the curtains got down. The boys hugged me and so did the girls.

But they pull away and we all laughed. I looked at Ash who have a smile on her face. I kneel at her and Ash hugged me. "Do you like the song Ash?"

I asked and she nodded but then laughed. "Arigato momo-san I really like it!" She said and I smiled.

"And I am glad too. But we got present for you." I said as my friends gave their gifts to her. Her parents smiled as she got our gifts.

All of us smiled when she hugged her parents. "And here Ashley." I gave her a CD that has my sing on it. "This is the song that I dedicated it to you…"

I said and she nodded again. "And Ma'm, sir this are your gifts." Toshiro said as he gave the 2 boxes to them. "Ah~ thank you so much." The man said and we nodded.

"Well we better get going. Thank you again." He said and I nodded. Good thing that the others put it on the plastic. I wave at them as they wave at me.

We went to Toshiro's home and change clothes. Looks like the others went home since there parents were picked up with their dogs coming.

I pack my things and hold Jenna who is sleeping. I was about to go home when I heard footstep. "You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Toshiro said and face him with that smirk on his face. "You still awake?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah… come on I'll walk you home. It is getting late though."

He said and I sighed through my nose. "Okay." I said as he walk me home. We reach my house and Jenna went inside. "Well… thanks for taking me home Toshiro." I said and he nodded.

"No problem. And thanks." He said and I quirked an eyebrow. "For what?" He chuckled. "For getting to know. Make our band happy and you know all the good times too."

He said smiling and I laughed softly. "It was not the only me. The girls also… but since this is our last concert and you guys have to you know…" I said and Toshiro grin.

"Nah! I better stay here than go back at my so not cool house in America!" He said and both of us laughed. Hyourinmaru rubbed his cheek at my pants.

Kneeled down and ruffled his fur. "Hey you free tonight?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah why?" I asked. "Cool. One girl send me a fan mail and she wants us to be there at the beach. I already told the others."

He said and put my hand on the chin. "Okay then!" I said and he smiled. "K. Don't worry you don't have to compose the boys already made a song and I'll give you the tune tomorrow."

He said and shrugged my shoulders. "Cool with me then." I said. "Well see you tomorrow!" He said and wave at him. He run way at home with hyourinmaru behind.

I laughed and went in the house but then slept at the couch beside Jenna that is on the floor. I'm tired to changing my clothes… and I'll just change something… zzz…

[[.To be continued.]]

**Okay this is the chapter of 9. Please review and review sorry for hating it though… Ehehhe. ^^**


	10. Having Fun! STARISH FUN!

**Hello everyone! This is my last chapter and sorry if hated this story. Please hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**

[[.ENDING!.]]

Chapter 10: Having Fun! STARISH FUN!

-Toshiro's Pov-

"Yes finally we reach the beach!" Keigo shouted as we were at the beach sand. We found enough place for us and you know set up things for the beach.

The girls looked at us and giggled also whispering. While I could see that boys are flirting with the girls but then they just walk away. I chuckled.

"Man dude… this is the life…" Ichigo sighed and lay down… "I feel you Ichigo." Rukia said and gave each other high-5.

I was drinking water while Momo was playing with Ran. Actually Momo won the game. Ran laughed when momo got hit by the head… I smirked but then laughed.

"Damn it Ran." She said and took seat beside me. "Got bump eh." I said and she faked laugh. "Hahaha. Very funny." She said looking at the sky. Good thing all of us put sun screen. "Hey come on I have to admit it was pretty funny."

I said and she shake her head while chuckling. "Fine… it is funny." She said and again took a sip from my water. "What time are we guys gonna present?"

Momo asked and looked at my watch. "We'll start on 5:00 pm." I said and she lay at down at the open chair and so did I putting my arms back of my head.

"Looks kind of awesome to be hanging out with your friends." She said and faced momo. "Really? We always hang out remember." I said and she had a goofy smile on her.

"Yeah guess so…" She said and I smirk. I open my water while she had her eyes close I throw some water at her that made me laugh and momo wet.

Momo glared at me while I can't stop laughing. I didn't notice Momo smirk and throw me some sand. And I coughed when I took some in.

Now it was my turn to glare at her when momo was laughing. "You did not just do that." I said and crossed her arms. "What if I did?"

She said grinning. "Oh you are so gonna get that tits." I said and she narrowed her eyes. "Catch me then if you can!" She shouted and run around.

"Get back here!" I said running at her… it was kind of fun playing with her. When I took her arm both of us topple down and we laughed. "Hey dude~" Someone shouted at us and we stood up.

"What's up Tatsuki?" I asked and she pass me the volley ball and momo caught it when the stupid ball hit my head.

"I got to admit It is kind of funny that she hit you with a ball." Momo said and he scoffed. "Anyway you guys wanna join! We still got 30 minutes!" She shouted…

I smirked and looked at momo who grin at me. "Allright I'll team up with momo!" I shouted back then the others went to the game.

As we went at the other side of the tent, we could see that everyone was watching us. Both of us are battling Keigo vs. Ran. She pass the ball at me and as I pass it to them… It kind of hit Keigo's head making him fall.

"Hey dude you okay!?" I said and gave me a thumps up. As the scorer gave us 2 points. "What's with the 2 points?" Momo asked. "For hitting that idiot!" He said.

"Hey!" Keigo shouted and 3 of us laughed. Keigo pass to momo but then pass it to me. It was now heading straight to Ran as she pass to us again. Hard.

I back away to get the angle right. I throw the ball at them as it went pass the line. Score is 0-4… After that and you know battling them each other… we won.

I gave Keigo a thumps up while momo patted Ran's shoulder when is she crying… Okay…

"Nice game you guys got back there." Chad said while Renji smirked. "Tch, yeah and the scorer gave them 2 points for hitting Keigo too."

He said as Ichigo laughed and both of them high-5! I looked at my watch and already 4:55. "Hey guys we better get into the stage. Looks like Old man is there."

I said and we all nodded. Walking at the back of the stage. "There you guys are." Old man said and wave my hand lazily at him. "Yeah…"

Momo said. "Okay looks like all of them are here. Better get ready then." He said and we all nodded. Well we don't have to change though. Good thing the girls have their jacket since we will stay here in the night.

While some of us wear jacket showing our chest and some open up shirt. "Okay everyone lets get this started." I said then everyone of us went into places.

The curtains open but then greeted by fan girls scream also boys. Wow! Never know that we have fan boys. Lol. I adjust the mic that was on my head. Because good thing got some dance steps too.

"Yo everyone! Nice to see you here and thanks for inviting us here the one who send me a fan mail! Also happy b-day to your friend!" I said and girls shouted and I guess it is them.

"All right now guys. Since somebody is today b-day we made this song for her or him. And especially for those who are watching this." Ichigo said and smirking too.

"Well since this is our last concert and meeting you guys maybe… those who are our number one fan! We really appreciate it! So hit it guys!" Renji said as drums heard, guitars and Ran the D.J

[[.Here is the dance steps on some video on it: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=amT5I00BK2Q.]]

**[[.Toshiro.]]: ****You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah) Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it…**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it.**

**[[.Renji.]]: I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me).**

**[[.All.]] + (Toshiro): Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

**[[.Chad.]]: I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it…**

**[[.Keigo.]]: I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it.**

**[[.Toshiro.]]: I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me).**

**[[.All.]] + (Ichigo): Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

**[[.Keigo and Renji.]]: Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire.**

**[[.Chad and Renji.]]: I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool.**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me).**

**[[.Toshiro.]] + (All): Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me).**

**[[.Ichigo.]]: Love Struck… Oh, Oh, Oh.**

[[After the Music]]

When all of us were done singing greeted by the girl and her friends hugging the others. So does the girls hugging momo and other too. "Thanks you so much!"

The girl said and yeah she was the one. "Arigato for singing on my birthday." The other girl said and flash a smirk made her blush. "No problem girl."

I said and they scream when I said that last part making them giggle. "Anyway Thanks for liking the song everyone! See you next time!" I said as everyone shouted and applause.

The curtains closed and still the girls hugging us. "Uhm… excuse us but mind if you stop hugging us now." Tatsuki said beside us with the girls hugging them. And so they did.

"Gomen we just really, really like the dance and also music!" She shouted and we smiled. "Mind if you sign your CD's!" They all said and we sign our group name. STARISH***.

"OMG! Thank you so much!" She said and I smirk and finally went away. "Man… those girls…" I said and momo chuckled. "I feel you bro…" She said.

A cute boy tugged at her jacket and momo smile. "Well hi there. What's your name?" She asked and the boy smiled. "My name is Mike." He said and I also kneel beside her.

"Well its nice to meet you Mike. Having fun?" I asked and mike nodded. "Where are your parents?" She asked and mike pointed at the beach. "Mom and Dad are swimming leaving me walking alone."

He said and I have sad eyes. "Hey why don't you come with us." Momo said and I smirked. "That's a great idea momo." Said me. Mike looked somewhere.

"I… kind of shy…" He said and I raise mike up so he was sitting on my shoulder. "Its okay kiddo. We can't leave you alone walking. And don't be shy okay."

I said and he nodded. "Toshiro-san you really are nice!" He said as both of us chuckled. "Well we hang along too. Come on lets greet you to our friends." Momo said as mike nodded.

"Hey guys this is mike." I said and they wave while Mike have a happy smile. "Hi Mike." They all said. "Yo Mike nice to meet you." Ichigo and Renji said.

"Hello there Renji-san, Ichigo-san." He said. "AH~ He is so Kawaii~!" Ran and Orihime said. "Don't worry about them Mike. They sometimes do that." Momo said while giggling. Mike nodded.

"Hello there Mike-kun." Rukia said and Mike wave. "Hi Rukia-san." He said. "Hey Kiddo. How are you doing?!" Keigo said making mike said.

Was about to spoke before Tatsuki heat his head. "Bakayero! Your scaring mike." She said and Keigo was on the sand.

"Ha… Hai…" He said and Mike sighed. "Hi Tatsuki-san and Chad-san." Mike said and Chad nodded while she gave him thumps up.

"Ah… ano Momo-san who is that boy?" He asked and Keigo have gape face look like shock that this kid didn't know him.

"Wh-what you don't know me mike I am-" He was cut off when mike quirked an eyebrow. "Don Paeigo." He said and Kiego turn white as we laugh.

"Actually mike he is our guitarist his name is Keigo." I said and he nodded. "Hey guys is it okay if we have fun with mike." I said and they nodded.

"Of course. And mind if I ask Mike where are your parents?" Ichigo asked while we were walking. We stopped when he pointed at the swimming parents.

"They said I will just walk around since I am already 7 yrs old… and they said water is dangerous." He said and we all glared at mike's parents they will just leave him here.

Momo looked at the parents but then remove her jacket. So did the other girls that made us boys question.

"You wanna join us Mike?" Momo said and Mike have wide eyes but I think he is just embarrassed. "Is it okay…?" He said and then the boys removed their shirt.

"Of course its okay kiddo. Come on my shoulder." Renji said and I put him on his shoulder. As I remove my shirt. "Thank you so much… my parents never did this to me when I was little."

He said with a hint of sadness and we all frowned but then Ichigo grin. And he ruffle Mike's hair. "You could be our older brother and sister if you want." He said.

"That's not a bad idea Ichigo." Rukia said as both of us high 5. Mike have wide eyes and tears of joy. "R-really?" He asked and Ichigo nodded so did us.

He smile and hugged Ichigo who good thing caught mike. "Thank you so much. Thank you!" He said and momo ruffle his hair. "Of course." She said.

"Allright who wants to go swimming at the private spot for the new band!" Ran said as we all raise our hands up. Ichigo put mike on his shoulder and we went to the private spot of ours.

[[At the Swimming Pool]]

Ichigo jump on the pool with Mike as he laugh. I throw them some water as we laugh and Mike got out of Ichigo's shoulder. He went to me and throw me some water as both of us were running. Or like swimming while catching each other.

And about Chad, Renji also Keigo… yeah look at the words here. Keigo was holding the ladder that was attached on the deep water but not that deep water only for adults.

"Come on Keigo you're a cat or man!" Renji said pushing his hands of but no avail. "Come on Keigo its just water for crying out loud!" Chad said trying to pull his body out of that holding ladder.

"No I'm afraid of water… come on I don't know how to swim!" He said. "Well this is your moment to practice baka!" Both of them said and still trying. Renji went into the water and helped Chad pull Keigo on water.

"Come on guys stop it!" He whined but both of them was about to protest when Tatsuki kicked his face. "Just get in the water Keigo! Your embarrassing yourself!" She said and Keigo fainted at the water.

All of us sweat drop but then Renji and Chad high-5 each other. "Ano… is he always like that..?" Mike asked and I ruffle his hair. "Yup but you'll get use to it by then."

I said and he smiled. "Yo Toshiro check out momo!" Ichigo shouted as Ran was pulling momo at the long slide it is for kids but its cool also with adults. "You wanna check momo?" I asked to them and they nodded.

We went at the slide that reach the water. Ichigo was carrying mike on his shoulder. "Come on momo! Do the solid!" Ran said and momo was trying to get away.

"I change my mind!" She said but then Rukia came beside her and pushed momo. We screamed shouting like cheering her. She went at the water and was at the surface. Also Ran and Rukia jumped at the water too.

"Damn you Rukia…" Momo muttered and she smirked. "Well you have to the solid right and don't break the rules too." She said and momo sighed.

"Okay… I'll take a note on that." She said but then all of us laughed. "Hey guys Im not scared on the water!" Keigo shouted.

We laughed including Mike. "Yeah yeah heard you!" Renji said and was beside Ichigo and so does Chad. "This is fun!" Mike said and we chuckled.

"Hey guys break is ready!" Orihime shouted and we went at the table. "Oh~!" All of us said and well there is BBQ, drinks, chips and well chicken, pork.

"Wow Orihime you're the best cooker I have ever seen!" Ichigo said while Orihime giggled. "Dig in guys!'' Tatsuki said and we took plates and start choosing one.

Momo got her food and took also some food that Mike want too. "Man this foods are delicious than the hotel." Keigo said and mike nodded.

We were eating. Mike and the others are at the table while we are sitting at the floor while our feet is in the water. "This is the best day ever." I said and momo chuckled.

"Yeah but…" Momo said and I looked at momo. "But what?" I asked. "Well… my father's dad gave me a passport and I'm not sure I could stay here for long…"

She said and I have wide eyes. "Where are you going…" I asked and she sawllowed the BBQ and looked at the water. "Eh…well Australia… but I will come back maybe…"

She said and I smiled sadly. "This time huh?" I asked and she nodded. "Tonight…" She said and I look at the water again. "If they ask just tell them the truth.."

Momo said and I nodded. "All right then." I said but I hugged her and she hugged back. "I'll try to get back okay." She said and I burried my face on her shoulder… 'I know you'll come back momo.' I thought into my head.

[[.To be continued.]]

**This story will be continued and hope you guys like this story. Please review and review sorry if hated though. ^^**


	11. Happy Endings

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter. Sorry for the late update. Many homework and you know school summer or whatever summer that is. So pleasing hope you guys like this.**

[[.Last Chapter.]]

Chapter 11: Happy Endings…

-Toshiro's Pov-

I sigh as me and the girls here are doing something. I was at my laptop looking at fan mails and looking someone interested to talk to online Skype.

I roll my chair and lean on it, putting my feet on the table. "Dude… she really did left huh?" Renji said while nodded.

"Yeah… but she gave me her Skype email. And good thing I add her yesterday though." I said and heard Ran whine. "Man… its no fun around when momo-chan not here."

She said and Tatsuki scoffed… "Look she only obeys an order from whatever the name of the man said.'' Crossing her arms over her head. "Eh… she's not alone… Orihime is now at her parents house."

Chad said and Rukia nodded. While I was looking at my shoulder. "We just miss them you know." I said while they laughed softly. "Guess your right though…"

Ichigo said and was my turn to laugh. But then I didn't notice that the screen opened and there was…

"Hey guys!" Momo said with a cheerful voice and I fall at the rolling chair. And they all laughed and I rubbed my skull. "That hurts tiny-tits!" I said glaring at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah sorry 'bout that though." She said and I sighed and took a sit. "No big deal. Anyway how are you?"

I asked and she smiled. "Pretty good, but boring." Momo said and I nodded. The others were beside me showing there faces. "Hey momo! We miss you!" Ran said while Momo wave.

"Hey guys~ I kind of miss you too." She said and Ichigo smirked. "Well cool guys like us can't be irresistible. But then the girls glared at them.

"Not!" They said and I chuckled while the boys huffed except Chad. "Nice to see you again momo."

"You too Chad." I rubbed my templates and make the screen wider. "Anyway momo. When are you going back. And why are you moving?"

I asked and she giggled. "Sorry about moving. I was walking around the **big **house. Lol and I was Skyping at my phone." Momo said and we all nodded.

"You kind of change kiddo." Tatsuki said smirking and momo shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. So did you guys anyway."

She said and I smirked. "Yeah but you are still Tiny-tits to me though." I said. "Whatever snowy." She said and I have vein pop coming. "Told you to quit calling me that."

"And I told you to quit calling me tiny-tits." She said and crossed my arms. "Whatever." I said and was punched at the head.

"That hurts!" I said and Rukia glared at me but then back at momo. "You promise that you will be back… are you already here." She said and momo had a sad face.

"I'm… not sure…" She said and stopped walking… "But I do… got a surprise for you guys…" She said and we all looked at her. "What is it?" Renji asked.

The bell rang at the door. I stood up while the others follow me and have wide eyes. MOMO!

"My god tiny-tits your back!" I shouted and hugged her while momo laughed also hugging back. "Don't call me that. Moron and miss you too." She said and I laughed.

"MOMO!" They all shouted and hugged her while all of us laughed. "Hey guys…" Momo said and all of us pulled away.

"When did you come back?" Ichigo asked and we let her in. "Yesterday. I was also sleeping here." She said and took a sit beside her. But I kind of forgot to closed the door.

"So this was your surprise?" Tatsuki asked while rubbing her hair and momo smirked. "Yup but that's not all." She said and we were all greeted by a lick and pounce our dogs!

"Hey hyourinmaru!" I said hugging him while he barked and I laughed. Momo smiled and I smile back while the others well… having fun too…

"And momo you still in for tomorrow." Rukia asked and momo nodded. "Of course I am!"

She said and gave him bro fist. All of us celebrated that momo return and the STARISH is back. Even though its not complete we are still remembering them.

"I'm glad your back momo." I said and she smiled. "Its great to be back snowy." She said and I tackle her neck while both of us laughed. "Still same though tiny-tits. I like it."

I said as all of us have a happy ending. This band is now the end of us! Have fun everyone.

[[.The end.]]

**Sorry if you guys hated this chapter. Good thing this is the last one. So please review and review this chapter. Bye everyone. ^^**


End file.
